


正能量

by Triglav



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Metaphors
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: “二十年后又是一条好——”





	正能量

01

老杨一觉醒来，天还没亮。妻子睡得沉，在他身边发出浅浅的鼾声。  
他下床去倒水，不敢喝太多。送水车三天来一次，一家按人头数刷粮卡换，成年男性多少升，成年女性多少升，职位补贴多少升，工龄补贴又是多少升。粮卡在机器上一刷，嘀嘀两声扣掉三天分量。资源宝贵，能维持最低生存限度已属不易，可儿子昨天下体育课回来一阵牛饮，后又不慎把水瓶碰翻，消耗了不少存水。老杨舍不得体罚孩子，打落牙齿也只能往肚里咽。距下次领水却还有快三十个小时，今天又要煮饭，他和妻得省着点儿喝。  
他掀起窗帘的一个角，看向窗外。  
今天是个阴天，明天也不会有太阳。

02

老杨今年四十八岁，严格说来离老还差着少说十几年。但他们这一辈人基本都和老杨一样，四十八看着像五十八，五十八的都已经皱纹满脸，说他老到底也不过分。老杨怀念自己还能被叫做小杨的年代，那时候给水站打个电话，就有壮小伙子扛着十九升的桶装纯净水上门。超市里的瓶装矿泉水也便宜得吓人，大家出门都不带水杯，渴了路边随便找家便利店，或者奶茶铺，掏出手机让柜台的小姑娘一扫二维码，方便快捷。简直像在另一个世界。  
他叹了口气，那已经是二十多年前的事。现在没有便利店，没有奶茶铺，更没有货架上的瓶装矿泉水。手机，或者说数据终端，已经完全成为穿戴式设备，法律白纸黑字有所规定，出门不能不带，就算在家里也得随身揣着到处走。录音功能二十四小时开放，人工智能初步检索敏感词，过滤出一份又一份存档音频，也不知道服务器端到底有没有人费神去听——大抵是有的，老杨听说过同事的高中同学某月某日神秘消失、邻居的表兄关进第二看守所还不许家人探访，都是乱说话惹的祸，诸如此类的事。  
但是「听说」这个行为本身就是危险的。不允许八卦饶舌、不允许胡乱猜测，这些成文和不成文的规定像一条条锁链，缚在所有人身上。若有谁稍一动弹，那无形锁链似乎就能咔咔作响。有关部门雇佣的黑衣警察便闻风而来，好的结果是记过处分，坏的则是消失在某一扇车门之后，从此杳无音信，至亲也不知所踪，用多年前的话来说，大概就是「死了一户口本」。  
造谣生事、嚼人舌根、反党反国家，他们说，这是全然错误的。法律不能容忍这样的恶行，必须予以制裁，要将这样的负能量扼杀在摇篮里。  
摇篮里没有婴儿，摇篮里只有一双手。那双手轻轻松松比个手势，人们全闭嘴了。

03

很多年来，都没有人再提过「八卦」这个词。  
谁家男的不举、女的给老公戴绿帽；谁家老丈人翘了辫子、遗产全给岳母和大舅子，一分也不给亲女儿；谁家小儿子赌博输钱借高利贷，还不起钱被追债的砍掉小拇指……十几年前就没有人再会谈论这种事。  
因为人们不能离婚，不能有非法的性生活。私产已经成为远去的概念，就连澳门也不再有赌场。  
不过人们依旧会在谈话中提及别人的家事，这大约是人类亘古的天性。他们探头探脑、压低声音，背对摄像头掩住嘴型，用几不可闻的音量窃窃私语。说的人鬼鬼祟祟，听的人做贼心虚。每一句得来不易的消息都是生死攸关的大事，假如双方都足够机灵，懂得规避一切可能激活归档机制的关键词，那么他们便能享有这可怜的、钻过人工智能的漏洞而保留下来的一线自由。但是这「假如」的几率实在太小，你得确保对方不会为了黑衣警察奖励的一点额外配给而告发你。  
老杨没有告发过别人，也没有被别人告发过。他所听到的讯息无外乎有谁被抓了，有谁死了（且死得蹊跷），这些情况显而易见，从一条街传到另一条街，黑衣警察对此睁只眼闭只眼。他们要处理对国家的更大的威胁，要追踪可能危害到国家安全的、用心险恶的敌人，没有时间关心这种微不足道的细节。人工智能和基层法官就足以应对了。  
对普通人来说，基层法官是一种危险的职业。  
他们用自己的嘴说话，说出的却不是自己的思想——不是任何人的思想。他们是法律的代行者，却选择性遗忘了法律应当公正。他们判罚的案件不多，因为更多的案子甚至没有立案的文件，便掩埋在黑衣警察的刑讯室那不见天日的黑暗里。在他们的法庭上只有检察官，没有辩护律师。开庭几乎是流水线操作：偷窃配给食物？好的判你十年，啪，一锤定音。藏匿并阅读禁书？好的三十年，啪，一锤定音。组织非法集会？大逆不道，死刑，啪，一锤定音。不健康娱乐？好的十五年，进去前先游个街，高帽子戴起来、阴阳头剃一个，啪，一锤定音。婚前性行为？女的还怀孕了？看在怀孕的份上男的五年女的生完孩子关三年，啪，一锤定音。家暴男把老婆打死了？哦，这个……这个情节也不算太严重嘛，虐待罪，判你八年好了，狱中好好表现，四年就能出来，啪，一锤定音。  
也有基层法官自己被同僚一锤定音，无非是执法时该判无期的判了有期（「他怎么能读莎士比亚？！他家里怎么会有莎士比亚？！腐朽堕落的封资修宣传呵！」），该判死刑的没判死刑（「通奸可是死罪，这破鞋跟奸夫乱搞居然还晓得避孕」），于是判这法官劳动改造，发放内蒙草原南疆沙漠湖北干校大兴安岭，啪，一锤定音。  
单位组织过老杨去旁听庭审，高级人民法院，法槌举起又落下，像菜刀落在砧板，啪。  
那天受审的是个官员，副处级别，年纪也轻。法官宣判他死刑，当日执行。官员被一左一右两位法警押出被告席走向门口，神色疯癫，一路唱着：  
「二十年后又是一条好——」  
「汉」字尚未出口，他便被人捂住嘴，挣扎几下，再没能发出声音。  
老杨想，这官员没比自己女儿大几岁。  
幸运的是女人不能当官，女儿大约不用这么死去。

04

老杨结婚早，赶上三胎政策颁布前最后一轮生育率低谷。所谓三胎政策是指一对夫妻，除非有严重健康问题或者不孕不育，否则必须在女方满三十六岁前生满三胎。这个年纪标准符合优生优育原则、三胎规定长远来看又能抵消国家人口的老龄化趋势，甫一出台便广受媒体舆论好评。当然媒体掌控在谁手上不言自明，全国上下毕竟只能有一种声音、一种思想，这种思想「来自人民、属于人民」。  
他那时候的规定是必须生满二胎。老杨四十八岁，妻子比他小一岁，他俩有一个二十三岁的女儿，已经结了婚，正怀着孕（这一辈的女性在二十二岁晚婚年龄到来前必须嫁人，二十五岁前必须生育第一胎），还有一个十六岁的儿子，仍在读高中。  
女婿是政府指派的，四十一岁，年纪上来说差了十八岁，倒更像女儿的叔叔。政策优先满足年纪较大的单身男性，虽说这个年代，老杨这个年纪的人，但凡读过两天书，都明白国内的适婚单身男性数量比女性多了几千万——这个数据当然不会显示在人口普查的结果里，像老杨的女儿就不可能知道。老杨也不可能特地去告诉她——万一被人工智能注意到了，不是被判「造谣传谣」就是「泄露国家秘密」，八成是前者，毕竟我国人口性别比例无懈可击，完美的一比一，哪里容得卑鄙小人说三道四。  
婚前女儿在国营工厂工作，拿男性工人一半的工资。女人是不能读大学的，部级和厅级官员的女儿也许可以例外，但绝对轮不到老杨一个小小的科级工程师。老杨的女儿高中毕业后便做了流水线工，待到二十一岁，国家要她结婚，她便按惯例辞了职，搬去女婿家里。女婿分配到的小公寓在城市的另一边，老杨的公交卡里虽然储存了去到那个区域的行程，却总是遇上地铁和公车调度不良，至今也没去过几次。女儿也不常回娘家，而是在夫家专心备孕。老杨的妻子用终端和女儿通话，每次挂断后都会偷偷抹眼泪。  
「她说她很快乐、很满足……」妻子啜泣道，「她怎么可能会快乐呢？」  
老杨想让她别再说了，这话太危险了。假设被人工智能注意到……  
他没法开口。

05

他想起女儿小的时候，一切都风平浪静，街上有奶茶铺，手机能扫二维码，能通过一个应用就打车、转账、买电影票——噢，那个时候街上也有电影院，也有网吧和火锅店——他和妻大学毕业也没几年，牵着女儿的小手去早教中心。小夫妻俩薪水不多，早教中心水平也普通，但女儿每天都是高高兴兴的，跟着在早教中心打工的大学生大声念床前明月光和ABCDE，一下课就像出膛炮弹般扑进妻的怀里，嚷嚷着长大要当个飞行员，开飞机带妈妈去伦敦和巴黎。  
英国首都是伦敦，法国首都是巴黎，那美国首都是哪里呀？他逗女儿。  
华——盛——顿——特——区——，女儿奶声奶气地拖长音喊。  
真聪明，带妈妈去欧洲，带爸爸去美国，说定了。还是小杨的老杨笑得眼睛弯起来。  
然后他抱起女儿，妻则拎着女儿的迪士尼公主小书包。一家三口一道去麦当劳，女儿要开心乐园餐，要甜筒和附送的玩具。  
女儿不可能再记得这些事。她上小学低年级时，还学了几句古诗，到高年级，无论中国古代的李杜元白还是近代的鲁迅老舍，抑或外国的契科夫欧亨利，统统都退出了语文课本。女儿也不记得哪怕一两个英文单词，早教课结束后她就再也没有接触过这些。  
她和她的弟弟接受了相同的教育，与老杨、老杨的妻子和他们的同龄人所接受的完全不同的教育。  
老杨给女儿打电话，女儿接了。  
寒暄的话就那么几句，你好吗我很好，宝宝好吗宝宝也很好，妈怎么样她挺好的说等攒够肉类配给就给你煲老鸭汤，很快便说尽了。老杨不知道还能说什么，最后没话找话，问女儿身体还好吗，难不难受，如果不舒服的话要及时就医。  
「生育是女人一生最好的恩赐、最重要的事。我不觉得痛苦。」终端屏幕上的女儿说，她的眼中有一种沉静的狂热。  
老杨心中一阵疼痛，他想起在女儿这个年纪的妻子。他本科毕业就工作，她则还在读研，给初中生做英语家教，指导着学校剧社的学弟学妹，演过半个学期的「阴道独白」。  
「党和国家需要更多的孩子、更年轻的社会，」女儿继续说，老杨觉得她仿佛是个陌生人，「党的需要就是我的意志。」  
老杨不记得自己还跟女儿说了什么，他很快挂断了电话。  
但「党的需要就是我的意志」这句话，却一直萦绕在老杨的脑海中。  
老杨记得一个很有名的、说过这句话的人。那个人是个好人，做过很多好事，写过很多篇日记，拍过很多张照片。  
后来他死了。

06

「这个月的正能量月报——」早餐结束，儿子坐在饭桌前，面对着对比度奇诡的粉红色稿纸，皱着眉长叹。  
「怎么了？写不出来？」老杨在看终端上的新闻推送，欧洲一片水深火热，美帝一片火热水深，非洲大地生灵涂炭，东南亚几个小国蠢蠢欲动、不自量力。  
「写不出来。」儿子咬着笔帽，十分苦恼：「大力……弘扬……推动……摒弃……，这些都可以套用模板，但是一定要写具体事例……又不能不交，不交的话我和姐姐都要被记过，姐姐的配给又不算在我们家……」  
连坐，老杨想，果然有效、一针见血，古人诚不我欺。  
儿子开始转笔，像老杨高中时解物理题那样地转笔，并大放厥词：  
「这些都是形式主义嘛！我们应当放眼星辰大海的征途，而不是区区的——」  
老杨吓一跳，忙喝止儿子：「不要命了你！」  
儿子很委屈：「同学们都这么说啊，我说说也不会怎样……」  
老杨说：「你根本不知道自己在说什么。」  
他又说：「三件正能量的小事，不难写，你就写个……扶老太太过马路、替腿脚不便的邻居爷爷取饮用水……」  
儿子狂翻白眼：「那些我小学一年级的时候就写过啦！」  
老杨叹了口气。  
「你去我的房间，」他对儿子说，「衣柜底层抽屉里，还有几本没有上交的书。」  
「里面应该有一本小学生作文选……公元二零零三年出版的，你爹我小时候用过的。翻记叙文那部分，有适合的就组织一下语言写上去。」  
儿子兴高采烈地走了。

07

「这是什么？」儿子问老杨。他的手里拿着一本书。  
老杨在睡午觉。在周末，睡午觉与否的选择是自由的，老杨苦中作乐，假装心满意足。  
「书。」老杨把眼睛睁开一条缝，言简意赅地回答。  
「我当然知道这是书，」儿子不耐烦，「可上面的字我怎么不认识？」  
老杨吓清醒了。  
「哎呀，这是……」他接过儿子手中的大部头，英译版的「堂·吉诃德」，他大学时收到的礼物，还破天荒地翻着字典从头到尾看过一遍，假装自己精读课学有所成。  
「这是『堂·吉诃德』，文学作品，」他告诉儿子，完全忘记了手腕上佩戴的个人终端，「西班牙人写的。」  
「西班牙？」儿子疑惑。  
「欧洲的一个国家。」老杨耐心地解释。  
儿子思考了好一阵子：  
「欧洲的左不是我们的左，」最终他笃定地得出结论，「他们很快就会灭亡的。资本主义、普世价值……」  
从这部分开始就是鹦鹉学舌了。老杨觉得很悲哀，他记起自己高中时甚至能算半个民族主义者，但他无力嘲笑那时候的自己。  
「西班牙人写的书我为什么看不懂？」儿子又问。  
「这个，蝌蚪一样的，」老杨随意翻开内页，指着一行字——拉曼查的贵族向风车举起长矛——说，「是英文，你没有学过。」  
「西班牙人讲英文？」  
「讲西班牙语，」老杨说，「这本书是美国人从西班牙语翻译成英文的……」  
他说了不应该说的话。  
「十恶不赦的美帝国主义！」儿子的声音陡然高亢起来，「你竟然看美国人写的书！」  
老杨想解释，书到底不是美国人写的，美国人只是翻译，但儿子已经拿着书跑了。他哐当一声甩上家门，留下老杨一人颓然地半躺半坐在沙发上。

08

老杨上了法庭，被告席，当然没有辩护律师。  
罪名是里通外国，举报者是他的儿子。  
女儿刚刚生产，给老杨生了个外孙女。是女孩也好，老杨想，虽然二十岁出头就必须嫁人、像她的母亲一样拼了命地生小孩，但她不用上大学，也就不用学英语、不会去图书馆、不会有机会接触到让她面临危险的知识……有时候，无知未尝不是一种幸福。  
什么都不知道，也就什么都不会奢望。  
女儿抱着外孙女，和女婿还有儿子一起，坐在旁听席。妻子另案处理，此时戴着手铐，由法警监管，在一旁等待。  
里通外国，笑死人了，他不过在家里留了一本英文书，还是世界名著。塞万提斯的棺材板这下要按不住了——老杨不合时宜地想起这句过气二十多年的玩笑话。  
「大毒草……封建贵族……反革命……资产阶级腐朽堕落的生活方式……」  
基层法官的声音远远传过来，带着某种虚幻的不真实。对此，老杨左耳朵进右耳朵出。  
「……被告，你是否认罪？」  
最后这一句话他听得真真切切。  
「不。」  
他答道，毫无悔改之意。  
法官面色铁青，当庭播放老杨的数据终端提取的录音。  
「三件正能量的小事，不难写，你就写个……扶老太太过马路、替腿脚不便的邻居爷爷取饮用水……」  
「里面应该有一本小学生作文选……公元二零零三年出版的，你爹我小时候用过的。翻记叙文那部分，有适合的就组织一下语言写上去。」  
「正能量月报，」法官说，字正腔圆、掷地有声，「应当是共和国每一位学生都必须完成的最崇高的使命，而被告大胆妄为，竟教唆其子杜撰月报内容……所幸被告的儿子是一位优秀的无产阶级战士，革命觉悟高，他大义灭亲……」  
里通外国，老杨突然想起来，以前他去旁听过的那起副处级的案子，罪名也是里通外国。  
副处干了什么来着，噢，他私下看了一部美国电影。  
特别有名，老杨年轻的时候也看过，泰坦尼克号，结尾一大堆人聚在船尾，绝望地面对滑落进冰海的死亡命运。  
「综上所述，判处被告……」  
还有个乐队，对，四重奏，在大厅里演奏到最后一刻……  
「……死刑。当庭执行。」

啪，一锤定音。

老杨听见妻子绝望的哭泣声，他想安慰她不要哭，不要为我难过。刚谈恋爱时你送我的礼物，那本「堂·吉诃德」，你看我到现在都没有丢。  
但他知道自己的安慰毫无意义。  
他眼神失焦，在旁听席漫无目的寻找熟悉的面孔。  
每一个人的脸上都刻着深深的憎恶。他们必须这样做，他们中的一部分人的确相信老杨有罪，老杨不怪他们。  
他看见了自己的女儿，抱着他没能来得及好好看一眼的外孙女，女儿鄙夷地看着他，像看某种丑陋而可鄙的虫豸。他想起女儿小时候，他从幼儿园接她回家，童稚的声音一路背诵着「少小离家——老大回，乡音……音……无改，鬓毛……衰……」。  
女儿没能成为飞行员，这比儿子告发他的事实更使老杨难过。  
他也没能跟儿子讲讲西班牙，讲讲托尔梅斯河畔的拉撒路、与风车作战的堂吉诃德、佛拉明戈舞、安东尼·高迪在巴塞罗那留下的建筑物。  
法警押着他起身，他想起阿尔贝·加缪那篇「局外人」的最后一句：  
「为了把一切都做得完善，为了使我感到不那么孤独，我还希望处决我的那一天有很多人来观看，希望他们对我报以仇恨的喊叫声。」

老杨昂起了头。  
「二十年后又是一条好——」  
话音未落，法警捂住了他的嘴。另一个人把他的头按了下去。  
他再也说不出话来了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 2017年6月时事所感，满腔愤慨，一气呵成。  
当时沉迷西剧El Ministerio del Tiempo，因此结尾出现一些西班牙元素。


End file.
